


Come on, make me feel alive

by littlemoment



Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemoment/pseuds/littlemoment





	Come on, make me feel alive

It was such a fucking day. Everything went wrong and I really needed a drink. My stupid boyfriend broke up with me, my boss said I'm not good at my job and fired me, that's a huge lie, I was really good. Shit, I was even better than him. Bastard.   
I was in a part of LA I wasn't there that often. I knew there was a hotel which made the best drinks and that's exactly where I was going! I stood before the entrance of Hotel Cortez and thought about it for a few minutes. “Screw it” I said and opened the doors. It was really impressive. Pulling my bag tighter on my shoulder, I got to the concierge. Since I had such a shit day, I thought about going to a new place was a good idea. I rang the bell and some old lady came through the doors. “You need a room?” “Yes. Please.” I looked at her and studied her features. She looks old, but something is different on her. I shrugged with my shoulders and waited for her to hand me the key. “Here you go. Enjoy your stay” the woman said. “Yeah thanks.” I mumbled and turned around and walked to the elevator. As I walked there, I felt eyes on me. I turned around slowly, but I saw no one besides the lady who gave me the key.   
“You're going to be insane (Y/N)” 

After I put my bag in my room I went to the hotel bar. I slumped down on the stool and there was a man, no woman, who asked me what I wanted to drink. “Something strong, please.” I smiled up at her. My back tickled and that was a sign, that someone watched me again. This time I didn't turned around. “Hey Liz” I whispered. She gave me her name after I ordered my drink. Liz turned and looked at me. “Is someone watching me?” “Actually yes. It's Sally.” I nodded and sipped my drink. “Pour her a drink. I'll pay” I told Liz and she did it. After she put the drink next to, she nodded to someone at the booths. A couple of seconds later, I felt a presence next to me. I turned my head to the side and saw a woman. That must be Sally, I thought to myself. Looking her up and down and studying her features I pursed my lips. “Do you like what you see?” she asked me. “And thanks for the drink. It's my favorite you know.” “Thank Liz for it, she made it. And yeah I like what I see.” 

I never had something with a woman and I was never interested in relationship with them, but when I looked at Sally my body tingles. She was really beautiful, even with that smudged make up and frizzy hair. “I'm (Y/N) by the way” I told her and clinked her glass with mine. “Sally.” “I know” I smirked at her. “Really? Liz told you, right?” I just nodded. “Did you watched me when I walked to the elevator? I know someone was there, but I couldn't see anyone.” “When you couldn't see anyone, than there wasn't one.” Sally smirked at me and sipped her drink. “Of course. Tell me Sally, do you live here?” “Sadly yes.” “Why don't you like it? I think it's impressive here.” “I think it's lonely here. But enough about me, what are you doing here? I think I never saw you here before.” Sally put her hand under her chin and looked at me. “I had a really fucking day and needed a drink. I heard I could get the best here.” “And it's absolutely true” Liz said. I laughed and nodded.   
“What happened?” Sally asked. “Nothing.” Sally narrowed her eyes and said if there was nothing, I wouldn't sit here. “Okay you're right. My boyfriend broke up with me and my boss fired me.” I swallowed the whole drink and crashed the glass down on the counter. The glass broke and cut into my hand. “Fuck” I yelled and looked at my hand. “I can sew it if you like.” Sally took my hand in hers and looked closely at the cut. “If you have nothing else to do.” She shook her head and grabbed a bottle of tequila. “Let us go to your room.” Sally grabbed my hand that wasn't hurt and pulled me to the elevator. “Which floor?” she asked and I told her. In my room I sat down on my bed and Sally sat in front of me. “Is there a reason you have all this stuff with you?” I asked when Sally layd needles, sewing yarn and the tequila bottle between us. She looked into my eyes and told me she was used to take drugs and cutting the mattresses apart, but she got better and was now completely recovered from the drugs, but cutting the mattresses was still a habit she had. I snorted at the thought of her cutting mattresses and Sally smiled. “Aren't you going to say something about the drugs?” Sally asked quietly, but slightly pissed. “Why should I? I'm sure you had your reasons.” I could see that she didn't expect such an answer. Sally started to sew the cut on my hand and asked at the same time “Why did your boyfriend broke up with you?” “I don't know. He came with the excuse that I'm always working.” “And did you?” “Mostly, but I think he just got someone else to fuck.” “Bastard” Sally commented and I hissed, because my hand hurts really bad. “And what about woman? Did you tried a relationship with someone who has the same gender than you?” “No, I was never interested in woman.” Sally frowned, but finished with the cut. She locked her eyes with mine and smirked. She leaned down and kissed my hand, directly above the cut. “Sally you have my blood on your lips” I whispered. She licked it away with her tongue and I couldn't help but stare at the movement. “Are you sleeping here tonight” Sally asked as she eyes my bag. “Yes” I mumbled, still staring at her lips. She felt my gaze and turned to me again. Smirking, she leaned down and came closer. Just before our lips touched I drew back. “You need to go Sally. I'm tired and my hand hurts.” She bit her lip, but didn't stood up. “Please go” I told her, more firmly now. “Okay. But if you need me, just think about me.” I was so confused about what she told me, that I didn't even noticed that she was gone already.   
I looked around, but she wasn't there anymore. 

It was midnight now and I couldn't sleep. I rolled from side to side. “Okay, it's hopeless” I sat up. Looking up at the ceiling, I thought about Sally. “What did she mean with, just think about me?” This was always on my mind and I couldn't understand what she meant. I got up from the bed and rummaged through my bag. Always when I'm troubled I was drawing pictures and this time I drew Sally.   
My mind was full with images of her and how beautiful she was. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Holy shit” I screamed and jumped up. I turned around and grabbed the next thing that was near me. Sadly it was just a lamp. After I realized it was Sally I screamed at her. “Holy shit Sally. Are you trying to kill me? You scared the shit out of me.?” “I told you to just think about me.” “I didn't thought about you” I lied. “Of course, that's why you drew me.” I tried to hide the drawing but she was quicker than me. She snapped the picture and gasped. “That's awesome.” “You can have it” I blushed. “Thanks. That's really nice. No one did such things for me.” Tears were streaming down her face and I quickly wiped them away. “Why are you crying?” I whispered. “I don't know. It happens all the time.” I still brushed the tears away and stared at her deep brown eyes. “You're sure your not interested in women?” Sally asked me. “Why?” I whispered and turned red. “Because I can feel your heart is beating really fast.” Sally whispered in my ears. I got goosebumps and she bit into my earlobe. “I think you should try it with a woman” she kissed my neck. “Only if you're the one” I whispered quietly. “I was referring to myself.” Sally looked up. 

“Would you leave me?” Suddenly she turned really serious. “I don't know. I'm feeling like a moth.” “What?” Sally laughed. “Like a moth. Attracted by the light.” She searched my eyes for any emotion, but could not make a solution at what she saw. She never saw this before. “I know your dead Sally.” Now she was the shocked one. “What? Who told you this?” “Billie Dean Howard” I smiled sadly. “I googled the Cortez and found her documentary. I know you're dead and I'm not scared. And to answer your question. I think I can't leave you, I'm feeling whole with you.” 

Sally grabbed my shoulders and pulled me against her. She kissed me passionately. “Tell me you love me” she said and was crying again. “I think I do. I love you Sally.” She kissed me again. I walked her to the bed and pushed her down. She laid down and I sat on top of her. Leaning down I kissed her again and than Sally asked “How do you imagined your death?” First I was confused, but then I realized what she was referring to. “I always thought I would die because of a broken neck.” Her gaze locked with mine and I smiled. I leaned down, kissed her again and her hands slowly made their way to my neck. It took her only one second and I was dead. 

“Man, you're really strong” I said behind her, a couple of minutes later. She jumped and gasped. “You bitch, you scared me.” Pulling her body against mine, I laughed. “Payback is a bitch sweetheart.”


End file.
